


Defrost

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: Hugo searched through a few rooms, looking in each one. He finally came to a door that gave him something entirely unexpected when he opened it.Before him stood a large rock of Amber with a large man trapped in it and a small boy passed out on the floor in front of it.What the hell did he just walk into…OrHugo walks in on a very sick Varian while trying to find shelter in the blizzard while on the run.
Relationships: Hugo & Rapunzel (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Defrost

**Author's Note:**

> "Varian can you please actually finish one of your other multichapter stories before starting a new one?"
> 
> *I look up from my nine different work in progress writings* did you say something?
> 
> Also hey! This time I actually did get some beta readers! I also briefly skimmed over my writing to check for typos but there is still some typos probably because I, once again, skimmed through it. I didn't actually proofread lawl.
> 
> Without further ado, I bring you my next big multichapter story! And, if you're lucky, and I actually finish this and still have interest in it afterwards... I was planning a sequel! Woo! But only time will tell.

“You promised!” Varian shouted desperately one last time before he was harshly thrown into the whirling blizzard. He landed on his back but quickly rose to his feet, running to the palace doors before the guards shut them in his face. He harshly banged on the doors, shouting for them to let him back in before turning his back to the door and slumping down to his knees.

Why? Why wouldn't Rapunzel help him? He didn't get it. She said she would help him, she promised! 

As much as Varian wanted to sit there and wallow in his own sorrow, he knew he had to get back to his home. If Quirin's still in the amber, who knows how long he had to live? The likelihood of one living in amber and surviving without food or water was slim to none, not that Varian would neglect him of that… it'd just be harder or more awkward to feed his dad while his entire body is sticking out of amber, but that's besides the point. He needed to get home now.

With a slight sniffle, he stood to his feet and started his long trek through the blizzard, home.

_______

"Dad! Dad, I asked the princess but she refused to help, but--" as he entered the lab, he turned to his father only to see that the amber had continued to grow and now fully encased him. "Dad! No! No, no, no!" He ran to the amber and fell to his knees, putting his hands on it. "Dad! Daddy! No, no, please!" He started to sob as he repeatedly slammed his fists against the rock-like surface. Why? Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this? He didn't mean to mess up all the time! It wasn't his fault! It wasn't.

He spent a few more minutes grieving before lifting himself to his feet, his legs still shaking. He could sit there all day no matter how badly he wanted to just fall to the ground and cry all day. He had to find a solution, no matter how long it took. He didn't bother to remove the bulky and wet jacked he was wearing as he sat at his desk. He couldn't waste another minute. From this moment forward he would be dedicated to freeing his father.

_______

It started as a sniffle. He'd dealt with the aftereffects of stuffed sinuses from crying many times before. It's just from crying, that's all.

Suddenly, a cough trickled out his throat. Then another. And another until he was having a hacking fit. Okay, so what? Maybe he was sick, but it was just a common cold! He could handle it! When he was sick in the past his father would fuss over him like a newborn baby… He wished his father were here to do that now, but he wasn't. Varian shook the thought from his head. That didn't matter! He wasn't incapable of taking care of himself! Well… sure, maybe he had a problem with proper self-care in the past, but so what? It'd pass, and if his well-being had to be sacrificed in the hopes of creating a solution to free his father then so be it. It was a small price to pay for his father coming back.

He feverishly worked at mixing solutions together, testing each one only to be met with failure. 

Varian could've sworn his condition was getting worse but he was probably just imagining it… right? Shit… wait… things were becoming fuzzy. He looked back to the beaker in front of him. He needed to add some of the solution from the previous attempt… hadn't he already added that though? Maybe not… shit, what'd he do last? He took a deep breath in an attempt to regain his memory but it did little to actually help him remember. He blinked slowly. Wait, when did he feel this tired? No… no! He can't sleep, he needs to test this new solution first, but God he was so tired and confused. 

Varian picked up the beaker before him with shaky hands. (When did his hands start shaking again?) He started to walk towards his father again but he tripped on his own feet. He tripped and definitely did not collapse out of exhaustion. He's fine. He groaned and found he didn't have the strength to pick himself back up and he couldn't help but slowly give in to the sweet lull of sleep. 

"Dad…" he mumbled out one last time before he fell unconscious.

_______

Hugo had been travelling for about five days now. Luck had been on his side so far with a bountiful supply of food and water. He was almost to Corona and if his calculations were correct he'd be there within the next two hours.

However, it seemed his luck had run out as a ferocious blizzard had started to take over the skies and it was getting harder and harder to see beyond two feet. He sighed. It was cold, but he knew that he'd be upon Old Corona soon. The town was small, but he could find shelter there at the very least. He expected most of the town to be abandoned by now, anyway. If he was lucky he could even find a place that might harvest goods he could subsequently steal and then sell.

He chuckled to himself. That was ironic. The whole reason he was on the run was because he had committed theft so many times in his home kingdom that it was practically impossible for him to lay low and avoid the law by now. That certainly didn't mean he was about to give up thievery just because he was wanted. That just meant he'd have to move a kingdom or so over. Although most kingdoms tend to communicate with each other and spread word of wanted criminals, his home kingdom was different. The industrial kingdom was infamous for its lack of communication skills among the seven kingdoms. They were always extremely determined that they could catch criminals on their own. Hugo scoffed at that. He was only fifteen and they couldn't catch him? Now that was just embarrassing. 

He walked a little further until he spotted a small town in the distance. There it is! He picked up his pace and headed to the small village to get shelter.

It wasn't long before he spotted a large house in the town that he figured would be good to hideout in until the blizzard blew over.

He entered the home, bellowing a loud "Hellooooo?" And walked in further, dropping his things to the floor when he got no response. Might as well look around so he could get an idea of the layout of the house.

He searched through a few rooms, looking in each one. He finally came to a door that gave him something entirely unexpected when he opened it.

Before him stood a large rock of Amber with a large man trapped in it and a small boy passed out on the floor in front of it.

What the hell did he just walk into…

Uh, alright. This was fine. Totally fine. He'd just leave. Being involved in the crimes of thievery was fine but he was not about to be a witness to a murder... A suicide murder? Whatever this was, he didn't want to be a part of it!

Well… maybe that boy wasn't dead. Right? Maybe he should check… no! No! He had to leave! But then again, there was a giant blizzard outside so it's not like he could leave. And he was definitely not feeling sympathy for the boy below because he too, had been ignored when he needed help. Definitely not.

He walked forward and kneeled down, pressing a finger to the boy's wrist and then his throat. Okay, there was a pulse. A weak pulse, but a pulse nonetheless. Man, this kid was shivering like crazy.

The boy was probably just sick then. Hugo theorized that it could possibly be many things. Hypothermia, Pneumonia, maybe even a common cold. He'd figure out once the boy was awake again… if he did wake up, that is.

He removed the soggy jacked from the boy's frame and picked up the limp body, carrying him out of the lab. He went to the bedroom he had looked into earlier. He assumed the room belonged to the boy and if it didn't, it's not liked it mattered. No one else was in the house besides him anyway.

He set the boy on the mattress, pulling the sheets and blankets over him with care and left. He'd check on him later.

_______

Hugo sat by the bed again. He had spent the past few hours unpacking some things and cooking a meal for himself. He was definitely going to have to stay overnight.

As Hugo sat next to the bed, he watched the rise and fall of the smaller boy's chest. He could gage the boy was probably somewhere around his age and very very ill. In all honesty, Hugo was considering leaving and taking shelter elsewhere. The boy didn't seem like he was waking anytime soon and if he did, what would he tell him? He can't just say "Hey! I broke into your house and I'm living here for the night, okay thanks!" 

He turned to stand up again and go back to his things and decide whether to pack up and leave or not when he heard a faint rustling behind him and the sound of the bed creaking. He looked over and saw the boy now sitting up, his head in his hand. 

Hugo blinked. He had some explaining to do.

"Ugh… who are you?"


End file.
